When Knights are Slain and Seers are Blind
by Kaleidoscope Glass
Summary: Centuries ago, the kingdoms of Prospit and Derse were torn apart by destructive leaders. Now, the two kingdoms are at war over the fate of Skaia. The true heirs of both kingdoms-the key to the end of the war-lay in an eternal sleep. Now that history is repeating itself, our heroes must face betrayal, secrets, and a choice that could end the war... And kill their friends. /AU


**A/N: Updates will most likely be sporadic. I just wanted to write a Kingdom AU. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Homestuck.**

* * *

The King of Derse looked down at his Adviser. The battle — no, war — with Prospit over the kingdom of Skaia seemed to have no end in sight. Both kingdoms were on their last legs, while Skaia seemed to have sustained close to no damage whatsoever. It was time to either seek a truce with the enemy or to continue fighting — with the price of no turning back.

"Tell me, Adviser. Should we continue with this slaughter, or leave Skaia be? If we are to lose, it is best to do so on our own terms."

The Adviser straightened up, her pink eyes glinting. "My lord, I suggest that you persevere. My… _Contacts_ in the Battlefield have given me information that four new variables will cause the fall of Skaia."

The King's eyebrow rose. "And what may those variables be?"

The Royal Adviser smiled, her black lips quirking upwards. "Not what, my lord. Whom. Two shall be on the side of Prospit. However, we will also have assistance. In fact, they are on Derse at this very moment."

Now both of the King's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh, really? Then who may these two be?"

The Adviser's coy smile widened into an almost-grin.

"Why, Rose and Dave Terious. Our very own sleeping beauties will be the downfall of Skaia."

The King's eyes widened. The Prince and Princess of Derse had been asleep for centuries. "And what must they do?" He asked, dreading the answer.

The answer was short. "Awake."

* * *

The Prince and Princess of Derse had been asleep for as long as any Dersite could remember. The legend is well known among their people. The kingdom of Prospit also had their royal heirs trapped in an eternal sleep.

Back when the humans ruled all of the kingdoms and both the humans and carapaces coexisted, life was fair and good. Yes, there were issues, but they paled in comparison to the troubles that were aroused when the Midnight Crew came about.

While they were not literally sitting on the thrones of the King and Queen, they might as well have been. They were hated and despised by the vast majority of Derse, but no one wanted to be killed for saying so. Slavery and crime became abundant. However, when they finally forced King Dirk and Queen Roxy to abdicate, there was no quelling the revolution that emerged. The previous members of the Midnight Crew were forced into exile. Yet, a somehow even worse ruler took their places.

Her name was The Imperious Condescension.

She took ahold of Derse and ruled with an iron fist. The previous King and Queen of Derse went into hiding with the prince and princess. They quietly gathered a resistance to the tyrannical leader. While they succeeded in removing the Condescension, they were too late to stop her from destroying the kingdom of Prospit. There were few survivors.

The royalty of Prospit—Queen Jane and King Jake—only managed to save the prince and princesses' lives by placing them into a magical suspended animation. They themselves died in the Condescension's rage.

Just before the Condesce was felled from her throne, in an act of spite, she cast a spell to make Derse's royal children meet the same fate as the prince and princess of Prospit before she took her leave, vowing a furious revenge when they were least expecting it.

The two kingdoms, naturally enemies, made a temporary truce to help each other rebuild. However, the unsteady peace was broken soon after both kingdoms began to flourish once more. Rose Terious, Dave Terious, Jade Harley, and John Egbert were left to slumber on, in the hopes that they would reawaken and re-establish the prosperity that had thrived while the humans ruled.

Soon after the truce ended, the war over Skaia began. Derse was furious that Skaia had simply sat by and done nothing while power-hungry rulers wreaked havoc on their kingdom. Prospit, however, remained steadfast allies with the kingdom of Skaia. Thus began the war of ages that was nowhere near conclusion.

It pained the Royal Adviser and the Head Knight to see the prince and princess in a never-ending sleep, but there was no other way.

At least, not until the day that two pairs of eyes — one a deep purple, the other startling red — opened simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N: Welp. Well, here you go. ^^**

**Yes, I did fuck around with the chronology and relationships of the comic for my own purposes. For that, I do apologize, but otherwise it would make close to no sense.**

**I also did change Rose and Dave's last names to Terious, for reasons that shall be revealed later on.**

**Well, I hope that you sort of enjoyed! :D**

**-Jo**


End file.
